peanutsrpgsfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Darkness
The World of Darkness, a sick reflection of our world, perhaps it even is our world. It's what happens in the shadow, behind the veil, in the dark. Essence of Fear (Vampire campaign) Conclusion E. J. Smith Edison returns to Redoubtable Metropolis alone. Everything he knows is there, he won’t just leave it, he can’t. The first night of his return Edison’s world is shaken. The city has been destroyed. Humanity’s final answer to everything: nuclear containment. He wanders alone for a short time before the werewolves him; William creates Edison kindly, "Welcome. Your city now lies in ruins; humans simply can’t accept the supernatural. Cover up stories have already been set in place. You treated us with respect when last we met, so now I offer you passage to the nearest city controlled by your kind." Edison accepted the help and knew his old life really was over. Over a single summer his life would never be the same. Everything he had feared came to pass, and now he was kindred, now he was a monster, now he was part of the World of Darkness. 　 Demetirous So that was it. Demetirous wasn’t sure what to do next. He, a vampire, had been chosen to represent mankind in the court of the Faeries. His story would not end here as he would face the court even though he understood little of what it meant to be a kindred, he understood little of what it meant to be a monster, he understood little of the World of Darkness. 　 Indigo Manta So he’s a vampire… insane speed and strength… powers he doesn’t even understand and he is now an immortal. But he’s in exile, at least from the vampires. Plenty of people looking for fighters, Indigo planned to do what he always did. Make a living through what he was best at, kicking ass. He ended up going from country to country in Europe fighting for various underground and legitimate companies, but events would bring him back to the kindred, bring him back to the monsters, bring him back to the World of Darkness. 　 Ivan Rominovich Butykin There was only one thing left for Ivan to do, find somewhere cold and dark to live out his life. He hated everything he had become and couldn’t believe what he now knew the world has always been like. He tried to hide but there is no going back, there is no hiding. They found him and they told him there was a way to redemption; but to find it he’d have to accept being kindred, accept being a monster, accept the World of Darkness. 　 Penelope Ravensie The choice for Penelope was simple. She needed someone to be in command and now she treated the Camarilla the line of command. She found a Prince in Ireland and offered him her services, unfortunately the Camarilla spreads news quickly and a Blood Hunt had been put out for any of the group who tried to contact the kindred again. Penelope fought her way away from the kindred again but was at a complete lose, she began wondering the hills of Ireland with no reason or purpose. Everything she knew was gone to the kindred, gone to the monsters, gone to the World of Darkness. Spirit of Fear (Werewolf campaign) Conclusion Urum Da Takus (The Wolf must Hunt) Imru Nu FIr Imru (The People do Not Kill the People) Sih Sehe Mak; Mak Ne Sih (The Low Honor the High; The High Respect the Low) Ni Daha (Respect Your Prey) Uratha Safal Thil Lu’u (The Uratha shall Cleave to the Human) Nu Hu Uzu Eren (Do Not Eat the Flesh of Man or Wolf) Nu Bath Githul. (The Herd Must Not Know.) The Golden Coyote pack found a human they never excepted to find, one with not just a soul but a spirit. They saw the true form of the human spirit without even knowing it and tried to protect the pillar of light beyond the Gauntlet. The rush of spirits and creatures sent by the fae was too much for the weakened pack, who lost one of their members too the vampire prince, Marc, and a second to the twisted fate of the Side-step through the Gauntlet. The pack watched the spirits reach the human spirit and a giant blast knocked them all off their feet and ended their part in this tale. But perhaps not in vain... Fall of Fear (Hunter campaign) Prologue: The night waits... Why is the question that burns in every creatures' heart. I want to know why. My psyciatrist says, "I shouldn't ask 'why' only 'how.'" Modern medical believes and science tell us that everything is about figuring out how something happens, or how it works, or how to keep it going, or how to get over it, or how it came to be, or how to stop it. But no body really cares about the how; what the we all want to know is why. How did they kill 246 thousand people in an instant? Scientists care, governments might care but we, the people, don't ask such supervisal questions. We want to know why. I want to know why. You can learn how to do something, but you will only understand when you know why you do it. I'm being philosophical here but it's my mind right, I can think what I want. Now the natural question is, 'why am I thinking about this?' Well it could just be a loop, our minds do that sometimes, we end up looping the same thoughts or variations of the same thoughts for hours. But this... I want to know why. An entire city just gone. How? They dropped a nuclear bomb on it, something that hasn't been done in almost 70 years, so I have to look back at the choices I made and ask instead. Why? - Elah Shaddai